earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
News
=''06/11/08'' - Main Page Layout Change in Anticipation of Wikia Skin Change= :Wikia is changing the monaco skin that is currently used on all of the Conan Network wikis. This change will be implemented in less than a week, on June 17th. For more information, to see what the new skin will look like when implemented, or to let Wikia know what you think of the change, see this article on Wikia Central. =''04/08/08'' - Front Page Rework= :The front page is being retooled to make it easier on the eyes, more informative, and more interactive. Tell us what you think! =''04/07/08'' - Story Moderator= :We are currently seeking a new story moderator. Have questions? Think you have what it takes? Contact Lilithia via the contact information listed here. =''02/26/08'' New Look= The ER Wiki has needed a major appearance and usability overhaul for some time. Today, a new skin has been assigned as the default for the wiki. Please, give us feedback. Tell us what you think by leaving your reactions in the forums on the wiki. If you see any problems, hit the link at the bottom of whatever page you are viewing that says Report a problem. Explore the new skin, and see the new features under "Top Content." In time, with page visits and ratings, our "Most Visited" and "Highest Voted" page lists should become more current. Hope you enjoy the changes! --Lilithia 15:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) =''04/08/08'' Front Page Rework= The front page is being retooled to make it easier on the eyes, more informative, and more interactive. Tell us what you think! =''02/20/2008'' Category:Stories_by_genre= Looking at our Library, I decided that it could be improved by including a means to sort stories by genre. So, I created a new Stories by genre category and populated it with seven subcategories, those subcategories being: Action, Adventure, History, Horror, Humor, Tragedy, and Romance. The Library is certainly not, by any means, being limited to those seven categories, so I've included instructions on how contributors can create new genre categories to cover genres that I didn't think of. So, how can you help? Well, I've only put three of my own stories into this new sorting method. I intend to try to categorize more stories than that, but the ERWiki contains lots of stories. If you find a story that you think fits neatly into a genre category, then stick a Category:GenreName tag at the bottom of the article (replacing "GenreName" withh the actual name of the genre, like Category:Romance). If the genre category exists, then the Wiki software should take care of the rest. If the genre category doesn't already exist, then instructions for how to create the genre category can be found here. --Cogitatus 07:48, 20 February 2008 (UTC) =''11/6/07'' Stubs and Outdated Articles= It has been a while since this page has been updated. The reason is simple: a lot of things have been going on, and they're still in the process of completion! However, for the wiki to truly be a resource for the server community, we need your help. The Earthen Ring Wiki has over 1,300 articles, making it the largest WoW server wiki on the Internet. More good news is that this number continues to grow each week, with new pages being added and old pages being updated. All of this is quite an accomplishment, and shows the strength of our server. Still, the need for more community involvement remains in order to continue to improve our site. To accomplish this, we look toward a typical wiki solution to complete information on many of our pages: community editing. Pages marked with a Stub or Outdated tag need information, and you can help! Edit those articles freely and neutrally, adding what you know about the subjects to help complete our server's information and history. If you do not know about the subject, find someone who does and ask them to help, too! If you see an article that has too little information or is outdated, write or at the top of the article to tag it. Small edits like these help the community and players involved, and help the ER Wiki staff keep the site in good condition. So what are you waiting for? Get out there and edit! --Lilithia 16:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) =''08/25/07'' Introducing: A New Badge!= The Earthen Ring Wiki now has a new badge that will start showing up on various pages. If Stamp visits a page and enjoys it, he'll add a STAMP LIKE! badge. =''08/14/07'' Seeking Moderators= The Earthen Ring Wiki is looking for moderators to help maintain the site. Interested? Send e-mail to wes@jointhesaga.com =''07/17/07'' Memorable Quotes page added= Want to immortalize something your characters have said in-game? Post them on the new Memorable Quotes page. It's under the Misc. link on the front page. =''07/10/07'' Timeline link added= The front page now features a link to a WoW timeline page for handy reference. =''06/25/07'' PvP Chatter forum added= Now under the Forums link, we've established a forum where Earthen Ring's PvPers can coordinate activities and discuss this popular pasttime. =''06/22/07'' Guestbook added= We've now got a page for visitors to leave messages and sign. =''06/20/07'' Guild Promotion forum opened= Now under the Forums link, we've got a forum for ER players to post about and recruit for their favorite clans or guilds. =''06/19/07'' First Anniversary Contest Winners Chosen!= Best New Story: http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Put_One_Under_Your_Pillow Best New Character Page: http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Chompgnash_Skullcrush Best New Guild Page: http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Alea_Iacta_Est =''06/14/07'' Calendar Added= The upcoming events page is now set up with a calendar for posting events. =''06/11/07'' Happy Anniversary, ER Wiki!= Today, June 11, marks the first anniversary of the Earthen Ring Wiki, now found at http://earthenring.wikia.com And we're having a contest! For the next week, we're looking for the best new content: Character pages, guild pages, and new stories. On Monday, June 18, the moderators of the ER Wiki will pick a total of three winners in those categories of new content. Authors of those winning pages will receive 25 gold each. Good luck! *--Stamp 13:06, 11 June 2007 (UTC) =''06/06/07'' Forums!= The forums are now properly linked from the main page. If you've got ideas for what to do with the forums, what topics we might add and such, feel free to chime in at the Watercooler. *--Stamp 21:12, 6 June 2007 (UTC) =''05/31/07'' Under New Management= With Lil's departure from World of Warcraft, I've been tapped to handle oversight of the Earthen Ring Wiki. As much as Lil will be missed, though, it's worth noting that we've got a strong team of moderators (and more are welcome to join us) and a growing collection of creative content from the folks on the ER roleplaying server. The ER Wiki should plug along as it has without any trouble. Thanks for your participation! *--Stamp 13:32, 31 May 2007 (UTC) =''04/03/07'' Improving the Look and Feel= The wiki continues to improve thanks in part to the Earthen Ring community and our extended community in the Wikia network. The front page of the site has a new Weekly Featured Art section and a text box for easy page creation. Furthermore, we've taken a design provided by Wikia:User:Splarka which was intended for our character pages, expanded upon it, and created a similar system for story pages. Now, every time a new page is created quick prompts are given to seamlessly load character and story page templates. We will be continuing to expand our template library to increase ease of use, as well as build upon new services such as our forum and calendar system. We'll keep you up to date with the changes! --Lilithia 16:20, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =''03/26/07'' Moving to Wikia= Everyone, we have a big change! For half a year we have fought the proprietor of the Elwiki service for the abilities to customize our community's page for our own uses. Simple things, such as graphic changes, and more important issues, such as protecting our pages from random defacements and adbots, were completely ignored by the Elwiki owner. And so, I had enough. At noon I sent an e-mail to the owner of the Wikia service, and she was more than happy to provide us with a safe, customizable site. Beyond that, she gave us the greatest gift possible: a free move to our new home. As I write this the final pages are being uploaded to the new site, and we anticipate that our extensive art gallery shall be transferred by the end of the day. What does this mean for us? More security. I have been holding back from you: The owner of the Elwiki service became notorious for his irresponsibility over the time in which our wiki was growing. I read accounts of other users leaving the site as technical and user support diminished. Every morning I woke up and checked the ER Wiki just to make sure it was still there. I feared that we had no better place to go, and that moving would be painful. However, by joining the larger, more stable Wikia service, we anticipate those worries to become moot. There is a small price for this: accounts must be remade. Nothing more. Your old user pages have been imported, and you will find them ready upon recreating your accounts. Thank you for being a wonderful, supportive community. We anticipate great things with our move to the Wikia service. Sincerely, --Lilithia 23:29, 26 March 2007 (UTC) See Welcome to Wikia. =''02/26/07'' Official Response to Spammers= Our wiki has grown, and with such the traffic to the site has increased in proportion. Such popularity has not gone unnoticed and a scummy adbot has decided to turn its sights on our corner of the Web. There are three things we must take note of in this situation.: *We are unable to require users to log in to edit pages at this time. We ask that real users (visitors not placing advertisements for various pharmaceuticals or 'alternative entertainment' sites) continue to log in to ease moderation practices. Doing so will also allow us to catch the adbot's handiwork more easily. *Locking pages to stop the adbot does not work; it simply makes a new page. To our fortune, however, the adbot does not write on pages with pre-existing content. Therefore, though we cannot lock adbot out of our pages, we may rest safely knowing it will never destroy our work. *Banning the adbot's IP is not productive. The IP is dynamic and changes frequently. With the decline in e-mail advertising there has been an increase in other viral Internet marketing methods. Though ours sounds like a terrible situation, it is really only a minor nuisance that comes with the territory of the Internet. Our existing pages and our works are not defaced by the adbot and its changes are easy to erase. If you see an advertisement page, erase it! This small act will contribute to the ER Wiki being a space for the server community and not the Viagra and striptease sites which fight their losing battles on our territory. --Lilithia 02:00, 27 February 2007 (GMT) =''11/28/06'' Review of ER Wiki pages continues!= Character pages that are either empty or show lots of "UNDER CONSTRUCTION"-like holes that haven't been updated in 30 days or more are being set for Moderator Watch. If they're not tweaked by their users within 72 hours of the Moderator Watch assignment: * Empty character pages will be deleted. * Non-updated empty sections of otherwise substantial character pages will be removed. The Moderator Watch won't be applied to character pages that are set aside for blood elf and Dranei characters, as they can't properly be fleshed out until after the release of Burning Crusade. --Stamp =''11/17/06'' Pages Under Review!= If you've made a character page in the ER Wiki at http://earthenring.elwiki.com then please be sure to fill it with current and accurate content. We're in the process of reviewing and editing character pages. Empty, unused pages are being marked for deletion. Thanks! --Stamp =''11/13/06'' New Front Page and Extra Goodies= The Earthen Ring Wiki has a brand new Main Page! The old page, while simple, lacked the life the server deserves. The wiki policy has been expanded, clarified, and still rests firmly on the on the Main Page. However, the new page is more than a better layout and policy. A Weekly Featured Article and Weekly Featured Story section has been added, highlighting player-made content from ER that is deserving of praise. Comments? Send them to ERWiki AT gmail.com. Remember: the wiki is by the Earthen Ring community, for the Earthen Ring community. =''10/30/06'' Technical Difficulties= The Wiki has been a little temperamental the past couple of days, giving SQL error messages at times. The host has been notified, so hopefully it'll be an easy fix. Thanks for your patience! =''10/29/06'' Character Template Sheet Updated= The basic Character Sheet Template has been updated to include the wonderful table Raysha has created for us. Easy to use--just fill in the blanks! =''10/18/06'' Stamp Greet, Hit, and Administrate= In order to better serve and promote the spirit of community, Stamp has been promoted from a moderator to an administrator. With his new abilities Stamp has more system permissions on the wiki as being able to promote moderators. The move to share power takes creative and administrative power of the wiki out of the sole hands of Lilithia and ensures that the Earthen Ring community is first priority. Congratulations, Stamp! In other news, the wiki's video library support has been dropped in light of the satisfactory service the "Earthen Ring Video Collection" thread supplies. While the wiki is always willing to try new ideas, the core values of maintaining print and art media comes foremost. A specific focus allows us to provide a quality resource to the Earthen Ring community. =''08/31/06'' Logo Art Contest= The ER Wiki has definately developed and grown over the last several months, but we still need to add more... flair to claim it as our own. In response to this, the ER Wiki Team is holding a contest to replace the tired old logo in the upper-left of the ER Wiki. This needs to go.: http://earthenring.elwiki.com/skins/common/images/wiki.png What are we going to replace it with? Whoever wins the contest! We're offering 200G to whoever can create a great new corner logo to be used in the ER Wiki. *The logo must have a width and height of 135px. *The logo must be WoW-related, or have a style reminiscent of WoW. *Final drafts must be submitted to Lilithia.Emberfall AT gmail.com by Thursday, September 7th, 11:59PM ER Server Time (Eastern). *Entries will be judged fairly, with the artists' names hidden, by the ER Wiki Team. *The winning entry shall be announced by the following Monday and 200G sent to the winner's character of choice. Good luck! =''08/22/06'' Video Section Added= A new page to list videos created by players of and taking place on Earthen Ring has been made. Give a link, make a description and add your video today! --Lilithia 06:10, 22 August 2006 (BST) =''07/30/06'' Art Gallery Begins to Fill= The Art Gallery has been opened for use! By utilizing the 'card catalogue' system of the ER wiki we have found a method to sort art by subject and artist. Huzzah! --Lilithia 03:29, 31 July 2006 (BST) =''07/10/06'' New Art Category!= A new category, Art, has been added to the wiki. Check it out, and get all the nifty player-created content you can uploaded. For the community! For ER! --Lilithia 18:38, 10 July 2006 (BST) =''06/26/06'' Quick Editing Reference Sheet Added= A Quick Reference sheet has been added to the section of the wiki. This new page should help users create their pages with simple visual aids. Thanks for contributing, SilverShadow! -- Lil =''06/26/06'' Events Mean Something More= A small change has been made to Category:Events. This category may now be used to store information regarding open roleplay storylines as well as server events. -- Lil =''06/25/06'' All Systems Go! The Wiki is Safe!= I just finished having a discussion with the creator of the ElWiki service, and everything appears to be solid. In fact, the wiki should be improving in time, with custom graphics and new settings. Huzzah! A transcript of the discussion may be found here. Congratulations, Earthen Ring. The wiki is now assuredly working! -- Lil =''06/24/06'' Wiki Complications and Possible Salvations= If you've been trying to access the wiki in the last couple of days, you may have noticed that the service was a little... troubled. Let's face it: the wiki was dead in the water, and completely non-functioning. Our wiki team has been working hard to find our next course of action. Should we stay with the current wiki service, which is free but not under our direct control, or find a pay service which we have direct control over, but have to pay? How are we going to move all of the wiki's information if we do decide to change services? These are the types of questions we are now faced with. Until further notice, all users are free to use the wiki as normal. We now have the wiki service owner's contact information, and could feasibly export and import all data on the wiki to a new provider. Also, through this direct contact, we could figure out exactly what happened to our wiki over the past two days, and how to help the provider prevent future outages. Keep your eyes on the News page! -- Lil =''06.22.06'' Sticky the Wiki! = The Earthen Ring forums are constantly flooded with posts. To keep the wiki in a place of easy reminder and access, we need to get the forum moderators to sticky the thread on the ER forums. Go here after you have logged into the Earthen Ring forums and hit the biohazard sign on the first post in the thread. Write as the reason for the report, "Please sticky." Let's get this, everyone! -- Lil =''06/22/06'' Guilds Pages Updated = Barista changed the guild listing pages to further seperate guilds by a few new categories. Whoever did this, it was a wonderful idea. I took this, modified the wording just a bit, and have made it a permanent change to the guild listings.: Category:_PvP_Guilds, Category:_PvE_Guilds, and Category:_Roleplaying_Guilds. From this point, the guild listing pages are considered complete, minus minor cosmetic changes, and have been locked. Make good use of the new categories! -- Lil =''06/21/06'' Booming Numbers = Since opening on Monday afternoon, the Earthen Ring Wiki has gathered 68 new user content pages, and over 9,000 page views. We have 66 registered users, and five official moderators. These numbers have no sign of slowing down. Fantastic! Keep spreading the news. No matter who you are and who your character is, if you roleplay on the Earthen Ring server, this place is made for you. -- Lil =''06/19/06'' Open for Business!= The Earthen Ring Wiki is now open for the community! Visit the Tutorial to get a crash course in editing the wiki, or browse through the new content as it is added by users. Don't forget to ! --Lil Category:News